


Everything's a Competition

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Restraint: Extra scenes and Alternative POVs [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Pansy and Parvati sneak back to the dorms while the other eighth year students are at a party. This is a oneshot connected to my Draco/Harry fic Restraint.  It can stand alone, but the start will make more sense having read Restraint, but by all means skim over the Drarry mentions to just read some Parvati/Pansy.





	Everything's a Competition

**Author's Note:**

> This fits in directly after the last chapter of Restraint.

Pansy looked around, noting Harry and Draco’s absence with a smirk. She could very well imagine what they were getting up to when every eighth year student was at the end of exams party. It would have been easy for Harry to convince Draco of that, and not only because of the sex. Blaise was at the party, having finally made enough of a fuss that Draco had backed down and rescinded whatever threat had kept him away. Or maybe that had been intentional, to leave the eighth year quarters empty.

Blaise was looking around, noting their absence as well. Word of Draco and Harry’s relationship had spread rapidly after they’d kissed after the last exam. It had helped that Hermione was still on at Ron about how exactly he’d figured it out, what clues she’d missed. Pansy was still a little miffed herself. She’d known something was going on, but nowhere near as early as Ron had. Blaise was looking a lot different than expected. He looked rather shell-shocked in fact. It was better than the alternative. He’d been such an arse to Draco, but he was not stupid enough to cause shite for Harry.

“Drinking games don’t sound like they’ll be as much fun without Harry and Draco,” Tracey said with a pout, drawing Pany’s attention away from Blaise’s sulking. The usual game players were settling down, calling the stragglers over. 

“I bet they’re having fun right now,” Parvati said with a smirk. “We should sneak back and bust in on them. I bet they’re shagging in the common room.”

Pansy sniggered and silently agreed. “I wonder which one is bent over a table.”

“Draco, I think,” Parvati said with a smirk. “Did you see the way Harry was kissing him when we left?”

Tracey snorted, and wandered off to join Ernie by the fireplace. Pansy glanced around and realised they’d been mostly left alone. She stepped closer to Parvati, crowding her against the wall.

“How’s that?” she asked, resting her hands lightly on Parvati’s hips, and leaning forward to nuzzle her neck.

Parvati chuckled. “Like he was glad to finally be able to kiss him in public, to show that Draco was his,” she said. “I have no doubt he’s reinforcing that right now.”

Pansy hummed, breathing in the scent of her perfume and pressing open mouthed kisses up to her jaw. Parvati slid a hand into her hair and tugged until Pansy was forced back. 

“You disagree?” she asked, with a raised eyebrow and a challenging look in her eye. 

Pansy ran her eyes over her face and smirked. “Oh yes,” she said, sliding her hands under Parvati’s shirt to skim over her skin. “I imagine that if we wandered down to the common now, we’d find Draco bending Harry over a couch, or a table, fucking him nice and deep.”

Parvati tugged on her hair until they were close enough to kiss, and Pansy made a pleased sound. Moving forward, she moulded their bodies together, her hands sliding back down to her hips, giving a firm shove. Parvati moaned quietly as she was pressed roughly against the wall, and bit Pansy’s lip in return. They kissed for some time, before Parvati’s hands found their way under Pansy’s shirt.

Shivering, Pansy pulled back and glanced around. They were drawing a few eyes and she scowled. Sliding her hands out from under Parvati’s shirt, she grasped one of her hands and started pulling her towards the door.

“You want to go see?” Parvati asked. “I like the sound of that.”

Pansy rolled her eyes at her. She couldn’t really care less what Draco and Harry were getting up to, aside from proving she was right. In reality, she just didn’t want anyone watching them. She’d already shared once before, when she’d had her hand under the Gryffindor’s skirt, pressing and rubbing until she’d come in front of everyone at the third party. Now she wanted to keep their pleasure to herself.

 

* * *

Parvati giggled as Pansy tried to open the door quietly. Glaring at her, Pansy managed to turn the handle soundlessly, and slowly opened it. At once she could hear them, the moans and gasps of two people having a good shag. Even though men didn’t do much for her, the sound still aroused her. There was something about Harry and Draco together that was appealing, even if they were both blokes. Maybe it was just the fire and intensity between them. It was something she liked herself, and something Parvati never failed to give.

Beside her, she heard Parvati’s breath hitch, and looked over to see her eyes had widened. Raising finger to her lips, she pushed the door further open so they could sneak in. Parvati froze once she was inside the room, but Pansy took the time to close the door just as quietly, before turning. When she did, she felt her own breathing halt for a moment at the sight before her. 

Harry was slumped over a table, his fingers scrabbling for purchase as Draco drove into him so forcefully the table was creaked dangerously, and their skin slapped loudly. Parvati raised a hand to cover her mouth as she watched wide eyed. Draco leaned forward and kissed between Harry’s shoulder blades, the gesture far gentler than could be expected from the force of his hips.

“I don’t want your mouth unless you’re biting me or sucking me,” Harry moaned. “I want it rough tonight, if you can’t give it then you better be prepared to turn around and take it.”

Parvati made a strangled sound, and Pansy started tugging her quietly towards the dorms. Behind them, Draco chuckled and Harry made a startled gasping sound. Parvati’s hand clenched in Pansy’s as she pulled her along.

As they entered Pansy’s dorm room and the door shut behind them, Parvati all but knocked her over. Pansy made a startled sound as Parvati kissed her roughly, hands already tugging at her clothes.

“Should I be worried by how turned on you get watching Harry and Draco shag?” Pansy laughed, as the Gryffindor shifted to suck her neck. “Also, I was right! I told you Harry would be the one getting shagged tonight.”

Teeth scraped over her neck, and she moaned and pulled Parvati closer. 

“How did you guess?” Parvati asked, trailing kisses and bites along her shoulder. Her efforts with her shirt were successful, and it fell to the floor. “Harry was being so possessive earlier. That’s why we left them alone, remember?”

Pansy pulled at Parvati’s clothes until her shirt was also gone and she could run her hands over her warm skin. Leaning back, she thumbed over the tiny tattoo of a lotus over her ribs. She’d never had a chance to get a good look at it before. 

“Draco didn’t want to make a scene when they finally came out, and getting snogged outside the great hall isn’t subtle,” Pansy said breathlessly, as she felt deft fingers unclipping her bra. “I bet he got all pissy about it, and Harry baited him into being rough.”

Parvati made an amused sound, and then Pansy’s bra joined her shirt on the floor. She shivered as Parvati trailed her fingers around the swell of her breasts, avoiding her nipples like the tease she was. Their mouths met again, and Pansy buried a hand in her hair to pull her closer and kiss her deeply. She still tasted like the firewhiskey they’d had before leaving the party.

“I still can’t believe they got together,” Parvati said, nipping at Pansy’s lip, and then shifting to her neck. “Gives all Slytherins and Gryffindors hope, doesn’t it?” Her hands slid down Pany’s sides and started tugging at her skirt. “Will you let me have you tonight, Pansy?”

“Our houses are not why I hesitate,” Pansy breathed, as she all but tore Parvati’s bra off. 

The Gryffindor made a delighted sound as Pansy wasted no time cupping a breast, flicking a thumb over her nipple until it was firm and Parvati’s breath hitched. 

“I know,” she said. “I don’t know how else to convince you of how much I want you.”

Pansy sighed as their mouths met again. Parvati kissed her surely, but more gently now, and even though she’d have preferred a bit rougher after witnessing Draco and Harry going at it in the common room, she felt oddly comforted by it.

“I’ve told you before,” Parvati said, leaning back to look at her with a serious expression, “those girls who messed you around, I’m not like that. You may be the only girl I’ve ever wanted, but I know myself well enough to know that I’m not going to wake up in the morning claiming it was a mistake.”

Pansy shuddered and kissed her desperately. She knew that, she really did, and yet…

“Stop thinking,” Parvati said, kissing down to her throat. She walked Pansy backwards, until they tumbled on the nearest bed. 

“Just…you know it would really hurt me if that happened right?”’ Pansy said, swallowing back her nerves. She had never felt so much for someone so fast before. Parvati had a way of making her forget she was a tough, fearless Slytherin. Instead, she felt rather meek around her, deferring where she would normally take charge. 

“Merlin, Pansy,” Parvati said, shifting onto her hands and kneeling over her. “If that’s your way of telling me you have feelings for me, try to channel less of that Slytherin subtlety.”

Pansy looked up at her and scowled. “That’s your response? Really?”

Parvati smirked. She leaned down, kissing her neck, then her collarbone. “Yes,” she said, trailing her tongue down, “I know that would hurt you, but it’s not going to happen.”

Pansy flushed and looked down as she pressed kisses along her sternum, right between her breasts.

“I want you,” Parvati continued, “and that’s not going to stop once I have you.”

Pansy’s eyes fluttered shut as she felt warm heat envelop her left nipple. Her breath left her in a sighing moan. Parvati chuckled, flicking the tightened peak with her tongue. Her free hand came up to trace around her other breast in circles that got closer and closer to her nipple. Pansy shifted, and pressed back against her fingers as they finally reached her nipple, rubbing, flicking, and pinching. She writhed under her, moaning as she felt a hint of teeth.

“You know once we’ve finally gone below the waist, and I see you don’t regret it,” Pansy gasped, opening her eyes and looking down, a bolt of heat racing through her at the sight of Parvati’s dark hair spread across her chest, “I’m going to make you forget I was ever like this!”

Parvati paused, and looked up. She frowned for a second, eyes roaming over her. Slowly, her lips spread into a grin, and she shifted up until she was hovering over her, their mouths close.

“Oh, Pansy,” she said softly, “I love you like this. Unsure, aroused, giving yourself over to me. You’re so strong the rest of the time, I like that you let me see this.”

Pansy flushed. She felt a flare of stubbornness, but beat it down. She’d have plenty of time to remind Parvati that she was no simpering love-struck fool. Instead, she tilted her head back. It was time to trust Parvati and stop holding them back when they both clearly wanted more.

“Well then,” she said, “are you just going to do what we’ve already done before, or are you going to hop to it and take me?”

Parvati’s expression darkened with arousal and she leaned down, kissing her hard and deep. Pansy moaned into her mouth, clutching at her naked back. They kissed and kissed, all but consuming each other. Pansy was lightheaded as Parvati brought at hand to her breast again. Arcing into it, she reached up, sliding her hand into Parvati’s skirt and knickers.

The Gryffindor broke their kiss with a moan, tilting into her hand. Pansy smirked up at her.

“If you go any slower, you’ll find yourself on your back in a moment,” she said.

Parvati made an amused sound, and pulled her hand away, pinning it by her head. “Not yet,” she said.

Moving back, she undid Pansy’s skirt until she had it pulled off. Kneeling over her legs, she reached forward, trailing her hands down from Pansy’s collarbones, stopping to thumb at her nipples long enough to have her gasping and writhing again. Breathing heavily, and looking like she wouldn’t actually mind Pansy flipping them, Parvati watched her hands drift down, until she was at the edge of Pansy’s knickers. There, she hesitated.

“You can leave them on if you like,” Pansy said, rising to her elbows. She was all for moving things along now that she’d decided the risk was worth it, and delaying was only insulting Parvati. Still, she didn’t want to push her too far. Parvati had never been with another girl. “I don’t mind.”

Parvati’s eyes darted up to her face, and she shook her head. “It’s just…strange,” she said. “I’m used to something quite different. But it’s not bad. Just...different.”

Pansy cocked her head, shifting so she could raise herself up on her elbows, and then reach for her own breast, cupping and stroking it. Parvati’s eyes darted to the motion, and Pansy smirked as she started rubbing her own nipple, moaning softly.

“Shite, Pansy,” she said. “What happened to being unsure and submissive to me? I liked that.”

Pansy tilted her head slightly. “You’re right, I need to trust you, and I’m not naturally submissive in bed. If you want that, you have to make me.”

Parvati shivered, her eyes wide. Pansy knew that they both liked to be a little rough sometimes, the party games were very revealing in that way. Once they knew each other’s bodies a little better, and they were more comfortable, she couldn’t wait to see how far they could push each other.

“But this is your first time with me,” Pansy said, shifting her hand away again. “I’ll be whatever you need me to be to make you comfortable.”

“Keep touching yourself.”

Parvati startled, as if she hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Pansy stilled also, surprised. The Gryffindor looked embarrassed and Pansy smirked again.

“Oh, like this, do you?” she asked, bringing one hand to her breast again.

Parvati didn’t reply, but shuffled around, removing her own skirt until they were both in just their knickers. She fumbled for her wand and spelled the bed curtains shut.

“No interruptions this time,” she said.

Pansy snickered. Every time they’d fooled around and edged closer to taking things below the skirt, someone had walked in on them, usually Hermione. Pansy couldn’t deny she loved the look on Hermione’s face every time she caught them, but the interruptions were extremely irritating. Parvati sat back, still watching, and Pansy tossed her head back and made a soft breathy sound she knew the other girl liked. She rubbed and tugged at her own nipple, feeling heat racing down.

It wasn’t how she’d pictured things going, but she couldn’t deny she loved the look on Parvati’s face as she watched. Almost holding her breath, she slid her hand down, and into her knickers. Parvati’s breath hitched as Pansy gasped and tilted her hips. Every press of her own fingers made her moan, and she almost didn’t mind finishing herself off, but then Parvati was leaning over her and kissing her again.

The Gryffindor grabbed her wrist and pulled it away, then sneaked her own hand down. Pansy moaned and jerked her hips at the feel of Parvati’s fingers, slow, unsure. Parvati kissed down her neck, while her fingers explored. Pansy bit her lip to stop herself from giving instructions. She was too aroused now, she just wanted a more direct touch, but she knew she had to let Parvati find her own way. As her fingers dipped and explored, Parvati’s mouth found a breast again. She kissed all around it, flicking her tongue close to the nipple, but avoiding it. Pansy groaned, sliding a hand into her hair. Parvati smirked up at her, no trace of nervousness, before pressing the flat of her tongue against her nipple. Pansy sighed, dropping her head back as Parvati tongued at it. Her fingers finally stopped their exploring, and returned to exactly where she wanted them, stroking and pressing. Every touch sent bursts of heat racing through her.

Parvati kissed her way back up her chest, laid a few gentle bites along her collarbone, and then sucked a patch of skin below her jaw.

“Am I doing okay?” Parvati whispered in her ear.

Pansy closed her eyes, rocking into her hand. “Yes, perfect,” she gasped.

Parvati made a pleased sound, and mouthed at her neck, sucking and biting gently. Pansy reached between them until she had her hand under Parvati’s underwear as well. The Gryffindor’s fingers stuttered on her, and she moaned into her neck.

Pansy laughed breathlessly. “Let’s see who loses focus first,” she teased.

“Not a chance!”

Pansy’s laughter turned to moans as Parvati switched motions, rubbing in small, forceful circles instead. Pansy’s hips stuttered. Parvati was gasping near her ear, and she realised she was probably being too firm with her, and softened her touch. The Gryffindor whined, and retaliated by skimming all around her clitoris, and not touching it directly. Pansy made an annoyed sound and firmed her touch again. It seemed neither of them were in the mood for teasing. 

Parvati moaned and rocked into her hand, and Pansy did the same once that delightful touch was back where it belonged. There was no grace to what they were doing, no slow teasing it out. They touched fast and firm, both moaning and rocking their hips into it. Parvati lurched and almost fell on her, making a high, desperate sound as she suddenly came. Pansy softened her touch, gently stroking her through it, grinning around her own moans, satisfied, as if she’d won something. 

“Wipe that bloody smirk of your face,” Parvati breathed, not even looked at her.

Pansy tried to chuckle, amused that she knew her so well, but all that came out were moans. Parvati’s fingers were stroking her faster, and the pleasure was building. She rolled her hips into that frantic, firm touch. It built and built, and Parvati was mouthing at her breast again. With a startled sound, she peaked, and was hit with waves of white-hot heat that rolled through her. She reached down, grasping Parvati’s hand to still her, skittering away from the touch that had become too much. 

Shuddering through the aftershocks, she cracked her eyes open.

“You didn’t lose focus,” Pansy said breathlessly, “but I still won.”

Parvati huffed and collapsed onto her. Pansy groaned, but wrapped her arms around her as they kissed.

“I don’t know, I got in your knickers, Parkinson,” Parvati said smugly, pulling back to smirk down at her. “I think that makes me a winner.”

Pansy snorted, skimming her hands up and down her back. “I got in yours first, at that party” she replied. “I still win.”

“I got off first,” Parvati said, kissing her again, “I win. You can try another day.”

Pansy laughed, and rolled them over. She looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. “Oh, I’m not done with you yet, Patil.”


End file.
